Only a Child
by freeflyingspirt
Summary: One day young Romano and Spain went to visit his brother. Even was fine until Romano walks into Spain asking for trade him for his brother. Felling unloved Romano runs away in to a stormy night. Spain chased after him, but will he find Romano in time?


****

**AN: Wow this story is so old. This is my very first Romano I ever wrote. So a little background on this story, this was written before Turkey ever kidnapped Romano. I am sorry that it doesn't truly fit in the Hetalia story line the right way, but this is fan fic so I can do whatever I want. This story takes place three months after Spain takes Romano into his house hold. This is a repost of the original story I put out last month. So if you read it before sorry for taking you time, but I did fix it since last time you probably looked at it. One more thing sadly I do not own any thing from the world called Hetalia.**

* * *

Spain sighed as he looked around the dirty room, "What am I going to with that boy?"

Once again Spain was talking about Romano. He only has been living there for three months and Spain grew tired of the little country's poor cleaning habits. After a long meeting with his boss, Spain was hoping to come home to a clean house, but that was long gone since Romano moved in. His living room was full of broken plates, bookshelves knocked over, and pee on the floor. What hurt the most was when he walked into his home, Romano was sleeping in the middle of it all.

"Lovino, wake up and clean up this mess!"

The little country yawned, "Agh damn it, why did you have to wake me up? I was having a nice dream." Romano started to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't you back talk me! I leave for three hours and I come back to this!" Spain pointed to his broken living room. "Why did you do this? Do you like seeing me get mad?" Romano looked at his feet. He didn't answer the other question. Rubbing his headache away, he began to talk in a calm voice, "Lovino, why don't you go outside and get some water?"

"I'm sorry… I tried my hardest to clean for you." Romano whispered as he passed Spain. Lucky for him his keeper didn't hear what he said.

Never in his life had Spain ever disliked a child before. Growing up he always thought he loved kids. When Austria told him that he could care for one, Spain leaped with joy, until he saw what he got; one lazy foul mouthed child from South Italy named Lovino. What shocked him most was that the boy was the great Rome's grandson. The man who took over the world had such a lazy boy for a grandson.

_How can someone so strong have Romano in his family?_ Spain looked at the boy as he walked by. Like always he could hear his charge mutter something under his breath. _I'm starting to see why he was left alone._

Romano struggled to pull the water into the house, spilling most of it on the way in. "Here is your water. Can I go now?"

"No, I'm going to show you the right way to clean a house," Spain sat Romano on a chair, "Sit and watch."

After two hours boring the child to death, Spain's house was clean. "This is how I want my house to be done from now on," He looked over to where Romano was sitting. "Why do I even bother?"

Little Romano was curled up in a ball and sleeping.

_Even if he gets under my skin he's still a child._

Spain carried his charge to bed. Not knowing Romano wanted his company, Spain retried to his room.

"Please don't go! I don't want to be alone…" Romano whimpered in his sleep when Spain left. Once again the little country was going to have a night full of painful memories.

M_aybe I can ask Roderich to trade once again, just for the weekend. _Spain thought as he got ready for bed. _One weekend can't do any harm._ He fell asleep happy know maybe he could get Italy for a change.

Spain smiled as he opened the window in Romano's room, "Lovino, today we are going to see your brother." Spain beamed as he placed clean clothes on his charge's bed.

"What brother? I don't have one!" Romano muttered under his breath. "My family left me behind…" He pulled the covers over his head to block out the sun.

"What was that?" Spain pulled off the covers. "Come on! It's a lovely day."

"I don't want to go!"

"We're going and that's final!" Romano grumbled as he got dressed for the day.

"I'm dressed...happy?" the little country put on his famous scowl.

"Can you at least put a smile on your face, or at least while you're there?"

"I'll do it, but it won't mean I'll like it!" Romano folded his arms in protest, "The sooner we leave, the faster we can come back home."

Spain sighed, "Let's just go already."

The walk to Austria's house was long and quite. It killed Spain having a child to care for, but he couldn't even talk to him. "Lovino, when we get there I want you and little Feli to play outside, is that alright? I have very important matters to talk about and I don't need you and your brother to bother us."

"It's not like I want to be stuck in such a boring house anyway."

"You better be on you best behavior! I don't want you to make a mess of his house like you do ours."

"You don't have to treat me like a child you know!"

"You are still one, so I'll treat like one," Spain tried his best not to yell at Romano.

"No one else in the world does. I'm not a child to anyone." Romano mumbled.

"What was that?" Spain asked, realizing that it was too late as Romano ran off to his brother in the far distance.

"Fratello, you came to see me!" Italy sang as he hugged his brother, "I have so many things to show you since you've been gone. Come on! I have lots planned for us." Italy pulled his brother off to play. For the first time since Spain took Romano in, he saw the young boy smile.

"How was your trip?" Austria asked Spain.

"Long, I just want to get this over with before I change my mind."

"I don't mind if you do. I don't want the child under my care."

Italy brought his brother to a hill, "This is where I kissed the Holy Romano Empire. I really wish he told me his name before he left." Italy smiled as told his brother of all the things he did over the time they didn't see each other.

"You told me that the last time we saw each other," Romano smiled. Even if he didn't show it to the world, he truly loved his little brother.

"I did? I must have forgotten. What have you been doing since you left?"

"Cleaning," Romano lied. No way was he going to tell his younger brother that he was better at everything in life.

"It seems that what we are only good at right brother?" Italy smiled widens, "We are only good at cleaning."

"Don't you ever think that! You can cook, paint, sing, and dance. You are better than being some house maid. Grandpa even thought so, that is why he picked you to carry out his legacy. You'll see one day."

"Brother, you're silly...you can do all those things too."

"Yeah, I'm being silly." Romano's smiled once again, fooling his brother from his life pain. A loud crashing sound came from the sky, which was quickly turning grey. "We should go inside. It looks like it's going to rain soon."

"Oh! That means we get warm juice!" Italy grabbed his brother's hand and ran off to go home. "You have to try it. It's the best! Ms. Elizaveta always makes it when it's raining."

When the Italian brothers got home, both their clothes were wet from the pouring rain. "Why don't you dry off in the bathroom? I'll get some dry clothes for you."

Romano walked off to the bathroom only to find out that it was the room Spain was having his meeting with Austria. His eyes widened in horror of what he had heard.

"I don't see why you're so mad about this, Roderich. All I'm asking is for one weekend trade. Then you can have him back. I just want to see how life would be if Feliciano lived in my house."

"I said no and that's it. I don't want that thing in my house."

"He has a name."

"I had Lovino for a day once, and that's all I can take. We both know he's not worth the time to tend to. Why do you think his grandfather left him behind in the first place?"

"Because, he lazy, rude, and unwanted…"

That was all the little country could take before he ran out of the house.

"Fratello? Where are you going?" Italy cried out.

"Life would be better if I was never born! They are right! I'm unwanted!" That was the last thing Romano said as he ran into the growing storm.

"But that is still no excuse to leave him alone in the world. He's only a child. We should be taking care of him, not the other way around."

"Says the one who just wanted to trade," Austria took a sip of his tea.

_He's right, I'm a monster. I should have thought about how Lovino feels._

"I was wrong...I shouldn't compare him to his brother. He is his own person who must hate the world; how would you like it if you were raised knowing nothing about love, family, or a place to call home?" Italy ran into the room crying.

"Feliciano? What did I tell you about disrupting me when I have a guest?"

"I know you told me not to, but Fratello ran off in the rain!" Italy crumbled his hand into his apron.

"Rain, there is no rain?" Austria looked at the boy as he was crazy.

Right after he said that a booming sound came from outside, "Feliciano, do you know why Lovino would run out right now?" Spain asked. He was curious why his charge would leave in to the rain.

"He said about someone being right and being unwanted." Italy cried rubbing his eyes from the tears. "Please, we have to go out and find him!"

Spain whet to the boy's eye level, "No more tears! I'll find him. Roderich, you stay here if he comes back." Spain ran out in the storm looking for Romano.

"Be careful," Austria said as Spain ran into the storm.

Romano kept running until he couldn't take it any more. Out of breath and soaking wet, he stopped in front of an old statue of his grandfather. Looking at it only brought tears to his eyes.

"Grandpa...why? Why did you leave me all alone in the world?" Little Romano's tears mixed with the rain drops. "What was it? Was it because I wasn't good enough, or I wasn't worth your time!" He picked up a rock and threw it at his grandfather's face. "Didn't you see I wanted to be loved too? While you were gone I was kicked around, attacked, but most of all I hated myself. I tried my hardest to block out the world so I wouldn't have to go through what you did to me again." Romano started to cough as the storm blew cold wind on to his face. His body started to tremble as his face burned up. Seeing that he couldn't stand anymore he laid on the cold floor. "This is it for me, this was my life." Darkness took over the young country's body.

"Lovino! Lovino where are you?" Spain yelled, trying to be louder than the storm, "Lovino please come back home where it's warm!"

He started to run down the old streets of Rome and took cover under a store umbrella. His body was cold from the rain and wind.

_I can't last much longer out here._

A lightning bolt lit up the sky enough, so he could see a face in the distance. "Sir, I need your help!" Spain ran to what he thought was a man. Only to find it was an old statue of Rome. "Just my luck," he was about to leave when a sickly coughing came from his feet, "Lovino!" The Spaniard grabbed his charge. He was cold to the touch, but his forehead was on fire. "I have to get you home quick!" He took off his jacket trying to block the cruel weather from the little body in his hand. Spain ran as fast as he could to Austria's house.

"Antonio," Romano coughed out. "It hurts…"

"Hold on little one, we're almost there." Spain burst into the house, "He's burning up!"

Hungary grabbed Romano and walked into one of the guest's bedrooms. She stripped the boy of his wet clothes. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight of the frail body. He was cover in old burns and scars. "What have you been through?" She muttered to herself as she dried him and put him in one of Italy's walked in the room, wondering how his brother was doing. "Italy? Can you bring me some cold water and a hand towel?" She didn't want him to see his older brother sick and maybe dyeing.

Italy obeyed her command. He really wanted his brother to get better. Hungary tucked him under four blankets. He was hot to the touch but shaking as if he was buried in ice. The little boy's breaths were uneven, then his sickly coughing was heart breaking.

Spain walked in with a pair of Austria's clothes, "How is he doing?"

Hungary's eyes were filled with worry, "I don't know if he'll ever get better, he might not make it through the night."

"He's only a child! He has to make it! It's not fair for him!" Spain cried, "He's only a child."

"I'm sorry," She patted Spain back. Italy walked into the room tears in his eyes.

"He has to get better, he big brother Romano. Nothing can hurt him." Italy placed the bowel of water on the nightstand. "He'll get better right?"

Spain hugged Italy dearly, "He'll get better."

Hungary smiled at Spain's kind words. She placed the cold towel on top of Romano's warm head. "Come, Feliciano, lets go to bed." She tuned to Spain, "Goodnight." She couldn't stay in the room; not when death was near.

"Thank you, Elizaveta, for everything." Spain looked back at his charge. "Lovi, please get better." He sat by the bedside, not wanting to leave or sleep. Spain was afraid if he did it would be the last time he would ever be with his little Lovi. Being alone in the room made Spain think about what he said. "Lovi I was wrong, I'm a horrible boss. You were alone in the world and I only used you. I have to admit, I only wanted you for your land but not anymore. I don't want it, I only want you." For the first time in a long time Spain cried like he was a child again. "Oh, what have I done? You're sick and you may be dying because of my heartless words. Please God I'll do anything for my little Lovi to get well again. Please let him be ok." Spain buried his face into the bed.

"You shouldn't cry alone…it's not good for one to be alone when they are hurt." A deep voice came from the door. Spain couldn't make out who he was.

Spain looked up at the man, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Lovino," The man told Spain.

"If you're the angel of death I will not let you take him from me!" Spain stood protectively by Romano.

"Angel of death?" the man laughed out. "That's a good one. I don't think I was every called that one before."

Spain quickly impatient with the mystery man, "If you have no business with anyone other than Romano then I ask you to leave."

"I'm here to see how my grandsons are doing." The man stepped into the light. It was the Great Rome, "Feli is doing well. What about Lovi? Have you seen him?"

"What do you care? You left him behind while you took Feliciano, he was only a child! Now look at him! He's dying!" Spain pointed at the sick boy.

"Lovino," Rome knelled by his grandson. "How did this happen?" Rome buried his face into the covers, "Oh, Lovino…first I thought lost you when our house burned down, but when I was told you were alive I had to come see for myself." The mighty Rome was breaking down in front of Spain.

The Spaniard was dumbfounded everyone thought Rome left the child, but hear say otherwise came to a great shock. "You didn't leave him behind?" Spain tested the waters.

"How could you ever think I would ever do such a thing! My boys are my life! When I came home after a meeting with my boss I found my home burned to the ground! I looked for days for my boys and I only found little Feli. He was way buried under Lovi's blanket, the one I bought for him when he was born. I thought I lost him, I couldn't even find his body. Heartbroken, I fled to the countryside. I did what every grandparent would do." Rome was full of sorrow as he continued to talk, "If I only looked harder I would have found Lovi. I'm the worst grandfather in the world!" Rome cried into Spain's chest, "I finally found him and now I am going to lose him again." Spain rubbed his back trying his best to ease the man's pain.

"Grandpa, please save me. It hurts…" Romano cried out in pain.

Hearing Romano in pain, he pushed Spain out of the way. "Lovi hang in there, I'm here. Everything will be find." Rome grabbed his little boy's hand.

"What is happing?"

"I think it's a nightmare. Someone told he has been having nightmares for some time now."

Spain face filled with guilt. Romano been in his care for some time and never once did he know he had nightmares.

"Stop! You're not going to hurt my little brother! Have to save Feli at all costs, he's too young to die. I'm not a child, I'm the Great Rome's grandson! Feli, don't cry, big brother is here. I'll be right back, please let's save fratello." His dream was all in random order, but both men knew it must have been the day Rome thought he lost his little grandson.

"Get some water, his fever is rising," Rome barked out orders to Spain. "Hang in there Lovi, you're a fighter, just like your old grandpa." Spain walked back in the room with cold water. Rome dipped the towel in the water. After he rung out the extra water, and placed the rag on his burning head. The boy's fever started to go down again. "Poor little guy. Having to go through this at such a young age. He's only a child."

"We robbed him from that; you, me, and everyone else. We robbed him from his childhood. Most of the time we didn't mean to, but we still did nonetheless." Spain looked at Romano, "Julius, why do we hurt the others?"

"I never really figured that out yet. I'm not the cold-hearted monster most of you thought of me. You saw it from your own eyes."

Spain thought back on how easy Rome cried knowing that he could lose his grandson again.

"I think man has to do a lot with it." Rome thought about for a long time what he was going to say next. "Countries are kind hearted when they are young like any other child. Whoever runs them makes them into monsters or start rumors about their country. They do what's best for their people, not for us. In the end we want to do what's best for us. Even if means we talk over younger weaker countries."

"I don't want to be like that, I never want this to happen again."

"You and me both," Rome sighed. "I never want this to happen to Lovi again. I want to give him back his childhood."

"Grandpa, Antonio…is that you?" Romano coughed from his bed.

"Lovi…" Rome wanted to cry again. His grandson was sitting up looking at the two men.

"You came back for me," He started to have a coughing fit. Spain quickly ran to get some drinking water.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry it took so long. I thought I lost to you that day. I should have kept looking, but I didn't. I'm so sorry, Lovi." Rome pulled his grandson into a hug.

Romano cried out, "You still want me?"

Rome wiped the boy's nose with his cape. "I would never leave you, not on purpose. Can you ever forgive me?"

Romano gave his grandpa a kiss on the forehead, "You're silly, I always love you." He started to cough again.

Spain walked in with his water, "Lovi, here's some water." Romano looked at him then back at his grandpa. "Go ahead drink it, Lovi." The young country grabbed it, but his hand couldn't hold the glass. It spilled over him and Rome. "Sorry, you must still be weak from your fever." Spain smiled. "Let's get you out of your wet clothes. We don't want you to get worse."

Rome started to undress Romano when his and Spain's eyes gazed at his scared back. "Lovi, what happened?"

"This happened on the day of the fire," Spain gave Romano another one of Italy's nighties to cover him from the cold. They place him back in bed again. "You left me alone with baby Feli, and three men came into our house. Feli was sleeping so I grabbed him and put him in the barn. He started to cry since he didn't have his blanket. I gave him mine but he still cried. I wanted him to stop crying, so I ran back inside to get his blanket, but I never came back outside. When I got to our room the house was on fire. I tried to get out, but I couldn't get out of the darkness. The next thing I remember was hearing you calling my name. I tried to call back, but you didn't hear me. I couldn't yell any louder because of the pain I was in from the burns. Being under burnt wood didn't help either. Right when I pulled myself out, I saw you leave without me." He had another coughing fit because of the tears in his eyes. After another drink of water Romano continues.

"I thought you would come back. So I stayed at our home for days. I even recovered from the burns, but you never came back to get me. After of a week of sitting were our old living room used to be, I got hungry. I had to steal food to keep myself alive. Everyone was mean and cruel to me. In the city I was known as Lovino the child who was unloved. Years of hearing the same thing, I snapped. I told them I was the Great Rome's grandson and they laughed. They told me you died." Romano looked at his grandfather, "I knew that they were wrong."

Not wanting to break the bad news to Romano Rome asked him to finish the story, "Lovi how did you come to be with Antonio?"

"I asked about Feli and they told me Mr. Roderich had him. I went after him. I wanted to be a family again, even if you were around. He was still my brother. When I got there I saw Feli playing with some boy. I was happy to see him again, even if he wasn't the baby I used to know. I asked Mr. Roderich if I could live with him. I told who I was and he said yes. All he asked of me was to clean his house. I was good at it until I knocked over his china set. That's where I got the cuts. He was so mad that he sent me to live with Mr. Antonio. I did yell at Feli before I left because I was once again left behind for him. I was happy with Mr. Antonio. He was the only one who treated me well. Everything was fine until he said I was unwanted. That's why I ran away," Romano tried his hardest not to cough or sneeze, but that was to much for him to handle. Lucky for him both older countries didn't mind at all.

"Lovi, I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" Spain pleaded. After hearing Romano's life story, he felt even more of a monster than before.

"If we can be a family again then yes," Rome and Spain nodded. "So I'll have a family again." He weakly smiled.

"We'll be a family again, but Lovi, I have to go away again. God wants me back in heaven."

"Just promise to come back," The little boy coughed.

"I promise, goodnight my little Lovi. I'll see you again soon." Rome kissed his boy one more time before he left.

"You should get some more sleep if you want to get better." Spain laid by his charge, "Goodnight Lovi."

"Night…" Romano yawned. Before he could go to sleep, Italy walked into the room crying a bit.

"I had a nightmare; can I sleep with you, fratello?" He was carrying Romano's old blanket.

Romano smiled, _even after all these years he still has my blanket. _

_"_Yes, is that ok, Mr. Antonio?" Italy didn't wait for an answer since Spain was asleep already. He snuggled next to his brother.

"We can share pasta," Italy covered himself and his brother in the warm baby blue blanket.

"I would love that."

Years later Italy and Romano were running away from Spain as he chased them with a hose. All three of them were tending to the tomato garden while Rome watched them play from a hill.

"Fratello, run! He's going to get you!" Italy ran past his brother.

Romano grumbled as he passed Spain, "You should be watering the garden, not us!"

"You two looked like you need a drink." Spain laughed as he got Romano wet.

"Even if they're old, they're only children." Rome smiled as he walked back to heaven, "And they're still my boys."

**

* * *

**

**AN: I'm still happy about this story. I didn't change the storyline at all, but this time I did get it beta. If I miss anything please point it out. I really want this story to be at its best. Oh if you are a fan of mu work I have to say that I might not update till thanks giving. As you all know I was hit by a car and have of my body is in a cast. I'm making a slower than expected, plus I still have school, court, and recovering to work on. I'll update as soon as I can. All I can do now is fix what already what I wrote.**


End file.
